Hanyou for you and me
by mikokagome
Summary: kagome is captured by a catdemon.kikyou is back and kagome was turned into a hanyou.who will inuyasha choose?read and find out .I/?


Hi all. iam sorry if u tried to read the first thing I put out it wasn't the real story.this is the real hanyou for u and me story.iam sorry for what happend.  
  
Disclamier: i don't own inuyasha. inuyasha was created by the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi!i only own charazumi.  
  
the japanese words I use will be translated at the end of the story.ok ok on with the story.  
  
Hanyou for you and me!  
  
It was a quiet peacefull day in present Tokyo."Bye mom iam off".said a young girl with black hair.Her name was Kagome.Souta her little pesky brother was chaseing after her."Bet I can beat you to school." "Iam not going to school Souta-kun". "what!? your not going to feudal Japan again"."yep I'll see you in two days".With that said kagome jumped into the old brokendown well.She hopped out of the well. "Its about time wench".said a half dog demon named Inuyasha."sorry Inuyasha it took longer then i thought"."well don't let it happen again wench,because of you we lost valuable shard time!""Well sorry if I HAVE TO LIVE TWO LIVES!!"'YOUR SUCH A JERK SIT!" the dog demon slammed into the ground eatting dirt."bitch what was that for!?""for being a jerk!you don't understand anything Inuyasha!""Guys please stop it."said a beautiful young girl with a boomergang on her back."Iam sorry Sango-chan lets go."The gang had traveled in the forest looking for shards for some time now."see anything kagome.""nope." "inuyasha iam tried can't we rest a while."wined a little fox demon named shippo."no if we rest then we might miss a jewel shard.""but inu.." "NO if you kept wining all the time you will never grow up to be a fearful demon."shippo the little kitsune was hurt but hopped in kagome's arms."kagome-chan inuyasha is being mean to me.""inuyasha say your sorry." ''feh ..why should i the little brat shouldn't..."kagome glared at the hanyou."if u don't i will say it."inuyasha faced paled and mumbled a sorry to shippo.kagome patted him on the head."good boy"."wench"."what was that""nothing!"Miroku the lecherours monk stopped suddenly."something's comeing and its headed fast.""Inuyasha it has jewel shards!"Inuyasha graped his sword the tetsigua. "stay back kagome!"the mysterious demon got closer untill it stopped the inu gang gasped."its a girl!" she had two cat looking ears and long blonde hair in two braids.she held a rope in one hand."inuyasha she has two jewel shard one in her forehead and arm!"give me the rest of the jewel girl!!" she went to grap for kagome when inuyasha hit her in the shoulder with the tatsugia. blood was pouring out of her shoulder."damn you half breed!"she sreeched with terror in her voice."you won't harm kagome!!" she leaped for kagome one more time but before inuyasha could react she grapped kagome by the arm."Inuyasha!"when the girl demon wasn't looking kagome throw down the shards to the others. "inuyasha catch!"inuyasha caught the jewel and watched helplessly as kagome floated away in the distance."ahhahh!! let me go u which!""shut up MIKO!''kagome was brought into a room that was all dark with a tiny little hole of light.The demon tied kagome's hands and feet."there now u can't get out""please save me inuyasha"she wispered. at kaede's "so ye kagome was taken by a girl demon."said kaede."yes do you know who she might be?""ye do know who this demon might be a cat demon named Charazumi cat demon of the underworld, she isn't aloud to stay in the real world for long." "that must be why shes after the shikon no tama!?" Inuyasha looked up at the little kitsune, he had been upset since kagome was gone."cheer up brat." "but inuyasha kagome is..""kagome's fine you'll see i'll get her back." "Shippo,Inuyasha ye dinner is getting cold." Inuyasha had jumped out the window he wasn't so hunger anymore.shippo walked over to the group."where is inuyasha shippo-kun"said sango."he siad he wasn't quite hunger and would return later." Inuyasha walked though the muddy, dark forest.He sniffed the air.:someone is here:"show yourself!"the halfdemon yelled."why must you yell my inuyasha."the youing girl stepped foreward.she had black hair tied in a low ponytail."k-kikyo!?""must you stutter my name everytime you see me?"Inuyasha stared at the dead priestess."where is that girl that follows you around? what was her name again?""kagome she's gone." "you mean she was catured." "nani!? how did you know?""I thought that was why you seemed upset." "I will never be upset over some damn wench human!" "baka inuyasha iam human are you not upset over me?""kikyo thats not what i mean." "then it is true you have fallen for this girl." "NANI!!?" kikyo had floated into the air with her soul servents."sayonara inuyasha""matte kikyo!" "yakusoku to never forget about me inuyasha!":kikyo: inuyasha walked back to kaede's hut."everyone is asleep.'' ''inuyasha where have ye been.'' ''none of your damn business old hag!" :when will ye ever learn inuyasha: The sun rose shining hot rays though kagome's tiny hole."hey demon lady!" "shut up!""you'll reget this inuyasha will surely kill you!" "inuyasha, inuyasha thats all i ever here out of you""i better get ready for this dai abunai inuyasha's arival" "kaede can you tell us where this demon charazumi is." "hai she lives in a cave in the deep part of the village koneko." "matte inuyasha! going fast isn't going to help us. yelled the lech miroku."kagome she could be.." "kagome's not going to be dead." "i smell the koneko cat village we should be close." they reached the cave. "where's kagome cat- breath!!" "so you are the dai inuyasha." "give back kagome bitch!" "down doggie shes right here your sweet hanyou." :hanyou: the cat demon charazumi pushed a button. kagome was tied up with rope she was in a steel cage. "inuyasha!" "kagome-chan!" "let her go now!" inuyasha took out the tatsigua and charged at charazumi. she jumped in the air avoiding him.she landed on top of kagome's steel cage."move and she dies!""inuyasha forget about me kill her just never forget about me in your heart.":wait a minute kikyo said that:"kikyo!" "so you are smart inuyasha!" kikyo hit the steel cage with her miko powers sending charazumi flying across the cave."now you die!" inuyasha drew back his sword and sliced charazumi. she screamed and the shards shined in the pool of blood. "kikyo did you do this." "inuyasha i was helping you.""wheres kagome!'' ''you wouldn't want to see her." ''move out of my way kikyo.'' she grapped inuyasha into a hug and sobbed lightly. ''please inuyasha no don't.'' inuyasha moved her out of the way. '' no kikyo i must go see if kagome's ok.'' '' she's different inuyasha.'' ''how differnt.'':shes just like you: kikyo stayed quiet as inuyasha reaced off. she fell to the ground and sobbed as miroku,sango and shippo raced over to her.''kagome. kagome!'' kagome slowly woke up to hearing her name it hurt her ears.she went to touch where her ears are.:where are my ears!: kagome screamed hurting her ears more."kagome there...... kagome NANI!?'' '' inuyasha!'' she ran over to the metal bars that sperated her and inuyasha. ''kagome what happened to you.....your a hanyou!?'' ''HANYOU!!?'' ''you mean i have dogs ears!'' inuyasha reached up and graped kagome's doggie ears.''yep your hanyou.'' ''but i...'' tears fell down her eyes.inuyasha watched as she cried.''kagome-chan its not that bad.'' she blinked and stopped crying.''um inu can you get me out of here.'' inuyasha grined ''your first lesson in being a hanyou cut your way out.'' she thought about this for a minute,and brought her hand out.''i'll try inuyasha.'' she sliced the metal with her fresh claws.inuyasha jumped back so not to get hit.''good job kagome.'' ''i did it!'' she hugged inuyasha.he blinked and started at her newly dog ears.:oh no i want to touch them!:he slowly rubbed her doggie ears. ''um inuyasha what are you doing.''inuyasha blinked and stopped.''iam sorry kagome.'' ''oh its ok i kinda...liked it.'' they blushed and kept walking back to everyone.miroku.sango and shippo gasped.''kagome your hanyou.'' ''yep the cat lady did it.'' ''so what took you two so long.'' inuyasha hit miroku over the head. ''get your head out of the gutter perv!'' shippo jumped into kagome's arms.''i was so worried about you kagome-chan.'' ''thank you shippo-kun i missed you.'' ''feh enough already.'' kagome glared at inuyasha. ''um kagome is the um shikon no tama safe.'' ''oh its safe right here.'' ''good.''night ''hey inuyasha where are you going.'' ''out.'' ''can i come inu-chan.'' ''feh whatever.'' inuyasha sat up in a tree . kagome sat next to him. ''inuyasha.'' ''what'' ''do you um... think its perment?'' ''might be.'' ''aren't you mad because iam hanyou.'' ''why should I be.'' ''oh you just seem upset.'':okay here it goes inu you can do this just tell her how you feel.: ''um kagome'' ''yea'' ''even if you are a hanyou or a human i will always...'' ''inuyasha?'' ''i..i.. will always...love you kagome.'' kagome hugged inuyasha tightly.inuyasha slowly hugged her back.she smiled and blushed as inuyasha wispered in her ear.''its true kagome i will always love you not because you look like kikyo because you are you.'' '' oh inuyasha, i wanted you to say those words for the longest time.'' ''i love you too inu-kun.'' inuyasha grined as he made kagome look up at him. she blushed brightly as she looked into his golden eyes.gold met gold. he leaned his head towards her's until they were millimeters away.''inu..'' kagome was cut off by inuyasha. he pressed his lips onto hers softly.at first the kiss was gentle and kind, until it over took passion and need for each other.they pulled away and walked back to kaede's.'' where have ye two been?'' kagome just grined. ''kagome ye needs to speak to you.'' ''of course kaede.'' ''kagome ye was investing on you being a hanyou and it seems it is perment.'' kagome was so happy she only nodded at kaede. ''inuyasha!'' he looked up to see kagome and smiled.she ran and hugged him tightly putting her arms around his neck.''kaede says its perment! we can live together forever.'' '' i'd love to be with you forever.'' ''kagome!'' ''sango-chan?'' she smiled.''what are you two doing out here alone.'' ''sango-chan.'' kagome teased.''oh my gosh! sango what day is it.'' ''the forth.''oh no i told souta i would be home by now.'' ''sorry inu-chan but i have to go.'' their ears flatend. she raced to the well with her new speed.''here it goes!'' she jumped into the broken down well once again. **************************************************************************** ****  
  
yeayeaeyay!!! my first fanfic iam so happy :). please send many reviews i would like to see how you like it or hate it.should i go on? anyway please please review. thank you miko kagome! 


End file.
